Please love me
by rockinruler88
Summary: Izaya has suicidal tendencies and feels so alone, so Shinra decides to get him a therapist. What methods will this doctor resort to in order to cure Izaya? What role does Shizuo play? How much pain is Izaya holding in and will he be ok? In our darkest sometimes all we need is that one star to make all our dreams come true.
1. Chapter 1

It's cold. So cold and alone. Why am I here? I don't belong here. All I cause is pain and suffering. Maybe it would be better if I disappeared.

These are thoughts I've had for the longest time. All I do is torture the people of Tokyo for my own amusement, but honestly why am I here? I feel so alone, but I guess that's because I've pushed everyone away. I hate myself or rather maybe I hate what I've become. My name is Izaya Orihara and I'm completely suicidal. I've tried to kill myself multiple times, but to no avail. Shinra's started to notice and has gotten me a therapist so I can talk about my feelings. As if that's going to help. The only thing that keeps me going is my love for that one person: the person who I'd be devastated to be without.

Session 1

* * *

"Good morning Orihara-san" Wiriamuzu-san said.

That's my therapist, Shidonii Wiriamuzu. Dark skinned, long black hair, creepy red eyes like mine, a beautiful figure, and age 21. I've investigated her thoroughly becoming here. People say she's witty and has a sharp mind. She seems nice enough, but I still want nothing to do with her.

"Good morning" I said.

"How have you been doing lately?"

"Fine I suppose."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Listen I don't know what Shinra is paying you, but I can guarantee that I'm perfectly fine and don't need your services."

"Hmm. Shinra did say you would be trouble, but I can guarantee you Orihara-san that I'm not going anywhere. Now again is there anything you would like to talk about?" She gave me this look of confidence, that she could not be shaken, that I could not and would not fool her so easily.

'Well this is going to be harder than I thought'

"Well I'm not going to sit here while you try to figure out a problem that does not exist. I bid you good day." I stood up and proceeded to walk to the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Hmm why not" I asked before my hand reached for the knob.

She smirked. "Honestly Izaya you wouldn't expect me to not predict that you would decide to leave. So I've taken the precautions in case this situation were to occur, now if you don't mind please sit back down and let's continue our session."

"You're lying."

"Would I? And are you willing to take the risk of finding out?" I hesitated before I went back to the couch.

"Good. Now let's begin. Shinra gave me a list of things to talk to you about."

"Oh yeah like what."

"Well there's your knife habit, your interest in watching people, social experiments, and-"

"Yeah. Yeah I understand I'm a complete fucking mess, and-"

"I wasn't finished there's also one thing he put in bold letters, a person named Shizuo Heiwajima. Is he important to you?"

My body froze for a moment and I tried to recover, but she already noticed. "All you need to know is that Shizu-chan and I hate each other and that will never change."

"Why is that?"

"Because he's an uncouth, uncultured protozoan." I said trying to sound like I don't care.

"Well how did you two meet?"

I explained to her the moment Shizuo and I first met in high school and how we tried to kill each other the moment our eyes met.

"Hmm it sounds like you two have had a strong impact on one another."

"Ha! Shizu-chan affecting me. That's ridiculous. As if that protozoan would ever effect my life."

"Well why do you still try to mess with him? You've made him lose countless of jobs not to mention that you provoke him on a constant basis."

"Listen I don't know what you're trying to do, but I can guarantee you that Shizu-chan means nothing to me. Ha! In fact the best thing that would ever happen is if he were to drop dead."

"I see. Actually to answer your question from earlier, Shinra is an old friend and I'm doing this as a favor and for my own personal interest. Well I think I'm done for the day. Come back tomorrow at 9:00 for our next session."

"As if I'd come back here. I just stayed to see what you were capable of and you're just harmless."

"Fine then, leave"

"That's what I wanted to do in the first place." I got up and walked to the door. As soon as I touched to doorknob my body was filled with jolts of electricity. I fell to the ground paralyzed by the shock. I heard footsteps walk towards me as Shidonii kneeled and took a sip from her mug.

"Hmm. Wow I though 500 volts would surely knock you out."

"wha-t the...fuck did you- do to me?!"

"uh I electrified to doorknob so you wouldn't get out duh. And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. I see I might have to increase the volts, but I did warn you not to leave. Now you're going to come back tomorrow or else I might have I call Shinra. He did mention something about you owing him after something in middle school, care to talk about it."

"No" 'Damn it Shinra'

"Good boy. Now you should be able to move in about a min or so." She said as she patted my head.

'I've never been so humiliated in my life.'

I started to slowly move my limbs and get up and few mins later.

"Well it's good to see that you've recovered. Now do remember to come back tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah whatever." I reached for the doorknob again and frozen before touching it.

"Don't worry I turned off the electric current it's ok."

"I don't trust you." I said as I leered at her.

"Good. You've learned the number one rule in this office: never trust me." She walked over and opened the door herself. I walked out the door.

"Oh and Izaya." I stopped. "Do learn not to underestimate me again." I could feel her smirking. I said nothing as I walked out of the building humiliated and defeated as I walked home.

It was 2:00 when I got back and I told Namie to go home early. I wanted to be alone. I laid on my back starring up at the ceiling, thinking about the events that had occurred.

'What was the doctor going to do to me?' 'Why did Shinra ask her to ask questions about my relationship with Shizu-chan?' It was all too weird even for me. I turned over and reached under my pillow until my hands brushed against an object I hold so dear. I pulled it out and starred. It was a picture. A picture of Shizu-chan and I during high school. We both agreed for Shinra's sake to take one civilized picture. He may not have been smiling but I was. Not my genuine one, but a fake one to hide the pain inside. It was one of my favorite things. I held the photo against my chest as I looked outside and starred at the moon. Its soft glow illuminated the room as I stared at its beauty. I don't know why but I've always been drawn to the moon and the night. It was peaceful. It was serine. It was exciting. To me it always seems that the best things happen at night. I crawled over to the edge of my bed to look out the window. The stars shined brightly before me. I remember as a child my mother used to tell me this irrational story that if you wished really hard upon a star your wish will come true.

'That was a load of bull. I'm wished over and over again and yet here I am still miserable. Still suffering. Still alone.'

I looked at the stars before I leaned back, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I still held that picture in my hand and somehow, somewhere, there was a little boy deep inside that still wished upon that star.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry I forgot to this at the top of chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, but if I did there would be some serious changes. I'm talking about yaoi everywhere. But anyway on to the story.

* * *

I woke up as the sunlight hit my eyes. I looked over at the clock and realized it was 9:30.

'Oh no boo hoo. I missed my appointment with that crazy therapist.' I sighed as I got out of bed and went downstairs to make some coffee. I heard noises coming from the TV as I slowly went down the stairs.

'That's odd I don't remember leaving the TV on or even turning it on.' My hand slowly reached for my flickblade as I peered around the corner as see if there was an intruder. To my astonishment it was that therapist, Celty and Shinra casually talking on my couch.

'How did they even get in here?! I have an intricate security lock that only Shizu-chan could break through.'

"Hey what's going on here?" I said loudly.

"Oh hey Izaya we were just talking about how Shidonii has decided to help you with your problem." Shinra said excitedly.

"I don't have a problem and how exactly did you get in here?"

"I picked the lock. It wasn't hard. You should actually think about increasing your security." She said calmly as she took a sip of coffee.

"How exactly did you pick the lock when that's the best security defense out there." I said getting really annoyed. 'There's something off about this doctor. Note to self: need more info on her.'

"It could be better, but that doesn't matter now. Please sit down and we'll take about your therapy."

I don't know why I sat down, but I sat that and listened to that crazy woman go on.

"I've decided to have Shizuo say with you for two weeks so you two can settle your differences and-"

"Pfft. You're kidding right?! Shizu-chan and I hate each other. What part about that don't you understand. I think-"

"No one cares what you think right now and it's rude to interrupt. Now then I think if you two spend enough tike together you will grow to understand one another and will grow to be friends."

"And you think that idiot will agree to that?"

"He already has." She smirked as a matter of factly.

"How did you manage to do that?!" I said baffled by her feat.

"I have my ways. All it took was a little bribery and persuasion, and he agreed to it."

Celty typed on her phone. 'We told him if he made it through these two weeks you would leave him alone.'

"Humph. Well I think this is stupid. He'll kill me if he got me alone."

"No he won't. Now stop being a baby and make sure everything is ready when he gets here later."

"I'm not letting that brute into my house!"

(Knock Knock)

"Coming!" Shidonii said as she went to open the door.

It was Shizu-chan with what looked like two weeks worth of clothes packed into one suitcase.

"Come on in! We were just talking about you." She smiled.

"Hmm. What did that flea say something bad about me?"

"Of course not Shizuo. Now sit down and we can all discuss the agreements."

"Tsk. Whatever." The blond said mildly irritated over the whole situation.

"All right then Izaya I've agreed to have Shizuo stay with you for two weeks and during that time I've scheduled for Shizuo to have a paid vacation and Izaya we'll be taking away your computers and phones so you won't be distracted by work. Isn't that great!"

"No! You can't just take my things. I have my rights-"

"Yea you have the right to remain silent. Now then you still must meet me every other day for our sessions and you must bring Shizuo along."

"Now hold still while we move your things to Shinra's apartment."

"Hell if I let you touch my-...wait I can't move. Why can't I move?!"

"Because I'm holding you ."

"What do you mean by that-" My mouth went shut as my files, computers, and phones were levitated into the air and sent out of the apartment.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention she has psychic powers." Shinra said.

"That's not odd. I've seen weirder things around Ikebukuro." Shizuo said.

"Ok well we hope you have a great afternoon. We'll be leaving now." Shidonii said.

Everyone leaved except for Celty who typed something on her phone and showed it to Shizuo.

'Don't kill him. I don't want you to go to jail.'

"Humph. I make no promises." He said.

Celty looked as if she sighed as she walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. I could feel my body regain its ability to move.

"Well then Shizuo it looks like we'll be stuck together for the next two weeks so here are the ground rules: no smoking inside go do it on the balcony, don't come into my room, wear appropriate garments at all times, and DON'T BREAK ANYTHING. Got it?"

"Yeah whatever flea. Just don't bother me. I'm just doing this for the vacation and the pay."

"Whatever." I went upstairs to my room and closed the door. I practically rushed onto my bed and hid under the covers like a child.

'Why? Why him? Anyone. It could have been anyone but him.' I decided to isolate myself from him. I stayed in my room all day reading manga until I heard a knock. I looked at the clock. 'Hmm 6:30 he must be hungry.'

I got up reluctantly and walked to open the door.

"Yes."

"Hey. I was wondering if you were hungry because I made spaghetti and-"

"sure why not I have nothing better to do." 'Perfect Izaya act like you couldn't care less.'

"Well it's in the microwave." He said as he went to his room.

I went downstairs and heated up my dinner. 'Hmm. I don't think Shizu-chan can cook. I mean i normally see him eat take out or something. Maybe I shouldn't eat-' I thought as i put the forkful in my mouth. 'OMG. This is the .ever.' I scarfed down the rest of the food and my tastebuds were filled with delight. I can't believe Shizu-chan can actually cook. I washed my plate and went back upstairs.

'I wonder what he's doing right now.' I thought a little curious. Little did he know I placed small cameras around my house. For safety purposes of course. I pulled out my secret mini-laptop that taped to the underside of my bed. 'Ha! They missed one.' i turned on the monitor and saw Shizu-chan going out the window and down the fire escape.

'What he's escaping?! He could have just told me he was leaving. I'm not that hostile am I?'

I decided to follow Shizu-chan into the night. I almost lost him a few times through the alleys of Shinjuku and Ikebukuro, but I still managed to keep up with him. 'Where is he going? What is he doing?' I stopped and realized I had lost track of him and realizing this was a part of Ikebukuro I wasn't totally familiar with, I was lost. I ended up wandering through a few more alleys to not only not find Shizu-chan but to get myself even more lost. I decided to attempt to retrace my steps to get back home, until I ran into something..or someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" A tall man dressed in black said.

"Sorry if you'll excuse me I'll be going right now." I said trying to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Hey what's the rush." Another guy who was dressed as the first one said. He grabbed me by the wrist.

"Hey i'm just trying to go home. I just got a little lost now if you excuse me." I said as I tried to free myself from his grip.

"Aww he's lost. Why don't we help him get home Tekuro-san."

"I don't know Inoki-san, he looks kinda cute for a guy."

"Yeah he does. Maybe we should play with him a little." He said as he pulled me closer to get a better look at me.

'Oh no this isn't good.' I reached for my flickblade so find...nothing. 'Shit it isn't there! I must have left it on my nightstand.'

"What are you idiots doing?" I looked to see a third man coming out of tge shadows who was dressed like the other two. He must be the leader of their color gang.

"Hey Inochi-sama you wanna join us? We were just about to have some fun with this guy."

"Isn't that the Orihara guy from Shinjuku."

"Yeah now that I think about it, his info got me put in jail once. I guess now I can return the favor."

I struggled to break from their grip as they tried to pull of my clothes.

'No. No one can touch me except Shizu-chan.'

"Let go!"

"Hey I think he's blushing. He must be embarrassed to get so much attention from guys."

"Please I bet he's a slut and gets this kind of attention all the time."

They pulled down my pants and underwear and put their hands on my mouth to muffle my screams.

"So who wants to go first?"

"Man I'm hard just looking at him."

They started unzip their pants as I made one final cry for help.

"Help!"

Then I was silent. One of them smacked me in the face as the other punched me in the stomach. I couldn't breathe and I felt helpless. I closed my eyes.

'I guess this is it. I'm about to be raped by a bunch of thugs in a dark alleyway. I'm sorry Shizu-chan. I'm so sorry.'

Just then I heard a crack. And yelling.

"Hey let me go."

I opened my eyes to find the three men lifted up by their hoods and tossed into the air and most likely on the other side of Ikebukuro.

"Pull your fucking pants up flea."

I looked up to see my savior.

"Shizu-chan."

He was blushing and his face was turned away from me.

"Yeah yeah I saved your ass. Now pull your pants up and let's go home."

I looked dazed and confused as my mind tried to process the events. I blushed when I realized what he was talking about. I was half naked in front of Shizu-chan! I quickly pulled my pants up as reached for Shizu-chan's hand that he gratiously offered to me. I blushed a little as I realized we were holding hands. He let go as he started to head back and I quickly followed behind him. Neither of us said a word on our way back to my apartment. We both went to our rooms without a word. As I sat in the bathtub trying to rid myself of touches of those filthy men, I couldn't help but think about how amazing Shizu-chan was.

"Hmm... like a knight in shinning armor." I said as I held my head in my hands. I daydreamed (or rather nightdreamed) about Shizu-chan being a knight and saving me, and just like other knights he would kiss then marry the woman he saved.

"And we would live happily ever after. If only that were true." I sighed. Then it dawned on me: I haven't thanked Shizu-chan properly! I quickly finished my bath and put on my pjs. I ran over to Shizu-chan's room and knocked on the door. He opened the door and my mouth went agape. He was shirtless and wet with water after just getting out of the shower and all he was wearing was a towel. I couldn't help but blush and glance away.

"What do you want flea."

"I-I just wanted to thank you for s-saving me back there."

I ran back to my room and closed the door unable to handle the situation any further.

'What are you doing Izaya. You looked like some flustered teenage girl back there.' I thought.

I lied down on my bed and sighed. 'I deal with it in the morning.' I thought.

Shizuo's POV

Izaya ran off to his room.

I closed my door and continued to dry off.

"Geez what was that about. I'm glad he finally said thank you. I mean I just saved that jerk from getting raped and it took him this long to say a simple thanks." I slid on some boxers and a white t-shirt and climbed into bed. I stared at the ceiling.

'I'm glad I made it in time. What if I didn't? Wait what am I thinking?! I hate that fucking flea! I should have just just left him. No I couldn't leave him like that. He did look kind of hot like that. Wait no?!'

"It's time for me to go to bed."

Izaya POV

I think after today I like Shizu-chan even more. No I love him even more.

* * *

Hey hope you guys liked it. Remember to like, follow, and review.

Izaya: I hope Shizu-chan will kiss me!

me: idk izaya maybe he will maybe he won't.

Izaya: Don't tease me woman!

me: that's it no Shizu-chan for you!

Izaya: Nooo!

me: I'm sorry that would be cruel. See you all next time.


End file.
